Smokey Help
by SkeenTheDream
Summary: My Oc's life in rwby
1. Chapter 1

_Beacon Airship_

There off on the sidelines was a 16 year old boy. He was taller than most, had black hair with with spikey, lime colored tips (like naruto original), had a nice light complexion, green eyes, and he had a black t shirt that was padded, grey forearm guards, a black facemask lowered, and black combat pants and boots.

He had been resting his eyes because he always got a tad bit motion sick, unlike the blond fellow over there who was holding his gut quivering, obviously struggling. He was about to go into a deeper medative state when he heard two people conversing over on his left.

"...coming into beacon 2 years before everyone else! Your gonna be the "bees knees". A very playful voice said reassuringly

"I don't want be the "bees knees" Yang, I just wanna become the best huntress ever." a high pitched voice said back.

' _Well I doubt these two girls are going to quiet down, I might as well try to pass the time.'_ He thought with a very small sweat drop.

He turn to the shorter girl "Hello I'm Ness Kelvinov, I couldn't help over here your conversation with your friend, Beacon is home to some of the best huntresses and hunters, so you wouldn't have to worry bout being the "bees knees so soon." He said with a genuine smile


	2. Chapter 2

"Well thanks...I guess?" The shorter girl said with a small drop,but she then decided to introduce herself with her sister,

"Well I'm Ruby Rose and this is my sister Yang Xiao Long, pleasure to meet you!" She held out her hand for a…. High five?

' _Whatever._ ' Ness slapped and then began talking with the sisters for a few minutes till they were interrupted by a ladie who looked like she was at 35, but pulled the off the librarian look very well.

"Who is that?" Yang asked

"Hello freshman, I'm Glynda Goodwitch…", "oh." When we land please make your way to the auditorium for your orientation. I hope see your there." She finished off with small smile. As soon as the hologram went off a blonde-scrawny boy had just puked near us three, some of it getting on Yang's shoes. "Eww! He got it all on your shoes!" Ruby shouted. Yang shrieked, then ran to bathroom hoping salvage her shoes. Ness just sitting back chuckling, decided to walk over to the blond boy and help him out. "Um excuse me, but would u like some help…." ness said hoping hr would fill the 'name' blank

"Jaune" he stated

"Jaune. I have a special part of my semblance that might help, but only If you would like?"

"Sure, I'll take anything that will help at this point."

After he said that I powered up my semblance,"Smoke", and held it near his nose.

"Breath this in, trust me, you won't get second hand smoke." Ness said jokingly

"Ok?" He breathed it in and instantly turned a tad bit paler, but not worrying because it was just harmless.

"Woah! I feel like I got beamed in the head iron ping pong ball"

Jaunes stated. Ness after hearing this, started laughing, high on life.

 _Beacon landing pads_

Ness grabbed his own bags and began to walk to the auditorium when he heard a loud explosion. Turning to the source he sees a charred Ruby, being scolded by an irate girl dressed glamorously in white & red. He started walking over, hearing parts of the scolding

"You child….beacons for self res…...aren't u a little young to be here…. do you even know who i am"

Ruby looks a little miffed, she looks like she was about to say something a girl with a black bow came over " Weiss Schnee, heiress to Schnee Dust Company."

Weiss starts to look smug and condensating, but bow girl continued, "same company for controversial work methods and faunus abuse." Weiss looks mortified than starts getting red in anger. She makes a loud hmph than walks off. Ruby still on the floor tries to say thank you to the bow girl, but she walls off too.

As Ness gets over to her, Jaune is picking her up asking if she is okay. "Yes I am… Vomit boy." she says a little too peppy. Ness starts laughing, pointing out that the nickname is kinda perfect. Jaune gets a storm cloud over his head looking down. He then rises his head looking at Ruby, "what if I called you crater face ." He then points to Ness, "What if called you a chain-smoker." While Ness not in the tad bit slightest deterred from his laughing, Ruby is gains herslef a depressed look. "I hope that nickname doesn't stick with me threw my life." Seeing the mini depressed Ruby, Ness being 4 inches taller than puts his hand on her head ruffling it a little. "Cheer up Lady Rose, just show him your shine." Ruby who had a slight blush on her face from the nick name, decided to take him up on his offer to show her "shine" and took out Crescent Rose. Seeing the boys gawking at the massive weapon decided to explain to them what it was "its a high impact scythe-sniper." While Jaune was just staring at the death weapon, Ness decided that since she showed her weapon, he'd show his. Reaching in back to his sheathe that sat horizontally above his hip, he pulled at a katana the was all grey, than he shifted its form into the shotgun mode (this mode he'll use most of the time. Also it looks like the Remington from black ops 2 with no camp or attachments). "This here is my family heirloom "The Grimm". Handing it Ruby, who decided to play around with it features, Ness then asked Jaune what weapon does he use? He then pulled out his shield and sword. "What do they do?" Ruby inquired.

"Well this shield shifts in a compact mode." He said as he showed us the compact mode. "Doesn't it weigh the same?" Ness said/asked.

"Yes….." Jaune got yet another storm cloud over his head.

 _5 minutes later_

After looking at each others weapons, the trio decided to find the auditorium, sprinting as their future depended on it,( _it did_ ), and making it inside just before they shut the door.


End file.
